Long Distance Relationship
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: phone sex... no really


Title: Long Distance Relationship

Pairing: Ray/Robbie

Rating: R

Notes: Courtney loves the Rabbie, maybe she'll like a touch of Rabbie schmoop. Part of the 8 days of birthday fic in honor of Courtney (AKADropsofJupiter)'s 18th birthday.

"Brennan residence, this is Ray Brennan speaking. How may I help you?" Ray's voice cuts in after the second ring.  
  
"You know, I think Lily might be on to something with this 'butler' business." Robbie's voice answers, laughing. "I mean c'mon man, I feel like you're two steps away from offering the Grey Pupon or something."  
  
"Some of us don't just grunt into the phone when we answer it. Besides, what do you think my dad would do if one of his friends from work called and I was rude?" Ray retorts, leaning back into his pillows and picking up his T-rex hand puppets.  
  
"When did 'hello' become rude? Because I've got to tell you... I wish I was in on that meeting. Stop fiddling with the T-Rex puppets." The command rushes through at the end and Ray stops playing with the puppets and tries to focus on Robbie. "I mean what's next? 'Sorry' becomes offensive? 'Have a nice day' suddenly turns into a grave mortal insult? I mean, people will be dueling in the streets because one of them said 'Good morning'." Robbie's voice tumbles over the line, slightly scratchy but wholly welcome.  
  
"Anarchy man... mass anarchy." Ray replies, laughing and smiling. This giddy feeling is a little strange, but Robbie's been gone for over a week and Ray really really misses that voice... among other things. "What kinds of pandemonium have you been causing down in sunny L.A.?"  
  
"Well there was that whole riot I started, but if it hasn't been on the news yet... the United States government is obviously censoring the media and my radical ideas will never be heard." Robbie replies, and even though Ray knows he's kidding... he doesn't have trouble believing it. He can just imagine Robbie finding something grossly wrong with some facet of Los Angeles culture/politics/bus line color co-ordination and immediately mobilizing to fix it. He also doesn't doubt Robbie's ability to draw a crowd. He did get Ray to join RFR, plus it's hot in L.A. and Robbie in a tank top (or better yet shirtless) and sweaty? Really not a hard sell. So yeah, Ray can see the throngs of people behind him. Whether genuinely interested in his cause or just there for the view... would be anyone's guess.  
  
And Robbie's still talking, telling him the inane details of the room he's staying in, ("All by myself man. It's like I'm an adult or something... it's weird.") and Ray should pay attention. But blissing out on the feel of Robbie's voice in his ear, the tone and tenor, makes him shivery and spacey and more than a little hard. And it isn't as if Robbie expects him to really pay attention, so he just absorbs it. Hearing without really listening and he really doesn't ever want to hang up...  
  
"So I told the giant bunny rabbit, 'sorry mister but my boy toy at home just wouldn't like it if I was sucking some stranger's cock, so he left and..." Robbie's words finally cut through the haze of his voice and Ray jolts to attention.  
  
"What? Who's cock... where?" Ray asks, feeling a little silly for asking once the conversation washes over him again.  
  
"Nice to see you're paying attention, Ray." Robbie replies, but the reproachful words don't match the laughter in his tone. "Also nice to see just where your mind is."  
  
"I'm 15 years old, Robbie... the fact that I'm thinking about sex isn't that much of a shock." Ray answers, shifting to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans. He manages to rub himself against his jeans in just the perfect way to go from half hard... to completely hard. It isn't like Robbie will mind... so he just goes for it, unzipping and unbuttoning his fly and taking himself out.  
  
Robbie's started talking again and the words don't matter. Ray's stroking himself in time to the cadence of his voice... slow and easy and it's almost like a tease. Robbie's done it like this before; stroking just enough that Ray stays hard, but no where near enough to actually get him off. It's comforting and it makes Ray feel like maybe Robbie's right there, laying next to him, draped half over his body and jacking him slowly. The mental image causes Ray's cock to stir slightly and he has to fight hard not to speed up.  
  
"And again you aren't paying attention to a single word I'm saying." Robbie's words bring him out of his little zone where voice/cock/stroke was all that existed. "Like I was saying... Are you masturbating?" Robbie's voice goes a little indignant at the end and Ray really needs to find out how he reads his mind from almost an entire country away.  
  
"Got a problem with that McGrath?" Ray asks, never stopping or even slowing his pace.  
  
"Ray... why... I mean aren't you... Why are you masturbating?" Robbie flounders, sounding a bit lost.  
  
"I like your voice," Ray replies. He starts to play with his testicles a little. He always loves it when Robbie does that.  
  
"My voice?" Robbie asks, squeaking slightly.  
  
"You talk a lot, Robbie. You carry on conversations with me while you're jerking me off, when I'm jerking you off... hell, if you could find a way to talk while giving a blowjob, I have no doubt that you would. So yes I happen to get off on the sound of your voice. It's just a newly ingrained reflex. I'm like that dog... you know with the food and the saliva?"  
  
"Pavlov's dog." Robbie supplies.  
  
"Right him. See it isn't my fault I associate your voice with sex, it's yours, so don't bitch at me if I feel the need to stroke it when you call." Ray sounds indignant, but there's a hitch to his breathing that lets Robbie know he hasn't stopped masturbating.  
  
"You do know that arguing with me makes you hot right?" Robbie asks. There's a breathy quality to his voice and Ray recognizes it.  
  
"Doesn't stop you from joining me." Ray tells him, closing his eyes and imagining Robbie on a bed in some hotel in California. He can see him perfectly, chest heaving slightly and hand working quickly over himself, twisting at the head. He'd be stroking faster because that's how Ray always does it. He can see Robbie's mouth, open and red... he'd be licking his lips by this point, he always does that.  
  
And it hits Ray that he and Robbie are masturbating together. Half a continent and here they are... cocks out and hands moving. God, Ray loves telephones. They have completely surpassed television as the greatest invention ever if they can bring him a naked, sweaty, masturbating Robbie at any time of the day or night.  
  
"Glad my mom got me my own room." Robbie says, and Ray can tell by the sound of his voice that he's close; Ray wants to finish with him.  
  
"And there you go with the damn talking." Ray replies, speeding up his movements. He keeps thinking about Robbie, in that room on that bed, stroking his hand up and down his cock. Ray can see him twisting his hand on the upstroke, squeezing at the base every few strokes and the look in his eyes.  
  
Right before Robbie cums his eyes get soft and warm. Warmer then Ray has ever seen them at any other time and Ray always wants a camera. He'd make copies of that picture and wallpaper his room with it. It'd be the last thing he saw at night and the first thing he saw in the morning.  
  
And that thought starts to push him over the edge. He can't do this slow tease thing anymore, he has to stroke fast and squeeze hard and he can hear Robbie. He can hear him just seconds away from orgasm and he has to catch up. So he's stroking, hard and fast, and he doesn't think he'll make it. One stroke and he hears Robbie's breath hitch. Two and he can hear Robbie's whole body pause. Three and he's cumming and he can hear Robbie in the background, this little shivering moan that makes Ray's cock think it's ready for more.  
  
Ray lays there for a while, cum cooling in a pool on his belly, just listening to Robbie breathe. He's beginning to think this wouldn't be too terrible a way to fall asleep and then Robbie's mom starts making noise on Robbie's end.  
  
"Sorry man...guess I have to go." Robbie whispers through the line.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ray answers. "Hey, Robbie?"  
  
"What, man?" Robbie asks.  
  
"I miss you, come home soon... okay?" Ray says, and he feels like a dork. Robbie's flight is due in next Saturday at 1:00pm.  
  
"I will Ray, don't worry about that." Robbie answers, and his voice has the same warm quality it does before he cums. And when Robbie says something like that in that voice... Ray doesn't feel quite so dorky.


End file.
